In recent years, the need for antistatic properties in containers for storing semiconductor integrated circuits and large scale integrated circuits, other electronic/electrical parts and building materials such as carpets, floor materials and wall materials has been rapidly increasing.
A simple, well known method for imparting antistatic properties to base materials and members used for applications such as mentioned above, involves painting an electroconductive coating on these base materials and members. As examples of such an electroconductive coating are those with which an electroconductive filler such as carbon or a metal is compounded and those comprising an ion-conductive organic substance such as an alkylamine halide. However, the former products have a drawback in that the color of the coating film becomes grayish or blackish, whereby the color of the base material is impaired and also the interior part cannot be seen. The latter products also have a drawback in that, although a transparent film is provided, the antistatic effect of the film is exhibited sufficiently only in a highly humid atmosphere and is apt to be lost. Furthermore, there is also known a method wherein, on a base material such as a plastic film, there is formed a transparent, electroconductive film of In.sub.2 O.sub.3, SnO.sub.2, Au, Cr or the like by the vacuum deposition method, the sputtering method or the like. This method is costly, and the electroconductive film tends to peel off.